Sasuke Baby
by animenut18
Summary: Sasuke grew up on the wrong side of the tracks while Naruto grew a privlage life but a meeting at school changes everything Based on Cry Baby
1. Chapter 1

TEME BABY

Yo this is my very first fanfic ever and I mean ever I read fanfics since I was 13 and I'm 19 now I know shameful right. Well I was watching the movie Cry baby for like the millionth time and I thought it would rock if there was a naruto fanfic based on it I stayed up all night thinking about it and then I figured out wut I wanted to do. The movie and Naruto both don't belong to me

Ps my fanfic might not go along with most of the movie but u'll get the general idea.

Cry baby- sasuke

Allison - naruto

Hatchet face- Garra

Pepper- Deidra

Milton- Neji

Wanda- Temari

Grandma- iruka

The judge-kakashi

Grandma Ratchet- Tsunada

Uncle - Jirya

Baldwin- Sai

Lenora- sakura

Chapter 1

The teme and the fox

The line was separated into 2 sides rich demons and poor demons they were in line for the annual shot. In the poor line was garra the raccoon who was trying not to kill some pervy guys from grabbing his ass while he waited in line but oh it was so tempting a couple spaces behind him was Deidra a shy fox who was lovingly rubbing his rather large stomach he was pregnant with his 3rd child and he was really excited about it the father of his children was itatchi. After him was temari a deer demon who was smiling at him and giggling with him about the child he would soon have. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw the very cat like neji she smiled at him and whispered. " You might want to get your ass up there before Garra blows those guys heads off." she thumbed over her shoulder to indicate what was going on with garra Neji scowled at the guys who dared tried to grab his raccoons sweet ass. He made a quick beeline to the front of the line to where garra was and punched the guy who made another grab for the ring tail. Garra felt another hand on his tail and was getting pissed he turned furiously to knock out the jackasses but was met with the smirking face of his boy friend. " You weren't planning hitting me now were you pet" he grabbed Garras ear in between his teeth and gently nibbled earning a very sensual moan from his lover.

In the other line standing next to his boyfriend was a very shy Naruto he was listening to half the conversation between Sai and his friends who made jokes about the poor demons Naruto didn't make a comment he didn't think that the poor demons were bad like most of the others did they just dressed different with there revealing shirts and tight black pants with chains attached to the hips he always thought the outfits were cool looking and kind of sexy but he knew his guardian Iruka would have a heart attack if he saw him come home dressed like a slut. He blushed when he felt his boyfriend give a reassuring squeeze when the line began to move again.

Garra went and got his shot with a moan aimed at neji he could tell it was a turn on by the huge grin neji got he hoped they could have a quick round at Konan camp area look it's a point in the movie but im changing it so suck it up they each took there shots one by one Sakura and Sai went together Sai winced in pain at the injection but winked at Naruto causing the blond to give a small blush he knew Naruto was still trying to get use to the whole idea of a relationship since it was his first but it was hard for him how could he not resist those poutty lips and beautiful blue eyes that pulled you in. Sakura winced but imeadytly stop when she saw who enter the gym being escorted/dragged in by 4 student hall monitors. His hair slicked into his usual attire his opal eyes held a hint of annoyance knowing he got caught and would have to get his shot. He was wearing tight black pants with a chain that when to one hip to his ass his shirt was some what torn at the sleeves revealing his anub tattoo on his left shoulder he had a cigarette half way burning in his mouth. One of the student hall monitors grabbed it and stomped it out and pointed to the front of the poor line Naruto stared at him and blushed deeper then he ever did with Sai's light touches the baddest boy in all the demons school the leader of the Fans (shut up couldn't think of a better name) the wolf Saskue Uchia.

Yay chapter one is done yay im so happy and knowing how crappy my spelling and grammer is I know I screwed up cause I don't have a beta so yea if u like the story so far and might want to be my beta just let me know also don't forget to update people flames are welcomed but if u give a good review lollypops for u.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: omg i got a review jumps up and down and tosses lollypop everywhere its my first review im so happy

Chapter 2

What's your name dobe

Sasuke hated shots ever seince he was little he hated them with a passion for some odd reason school decided it would be a fun idea to include getting flu shots in the gym in front of everyone now he had to deal with a throbbing arm and an obsessed sakura who with no doubt be clinging on to said arm. He was furious to be dragged by the monitors and to have his last cigarett be stomped out he wouldn't be abel to have another one till school was out. But Sasuke was surprised to see a very bash full boy staring at him being dragged up to the front the boy was cute and absultly fuckablle those blue eyes that looked like an endless clear sky and the golden hair that darted out in all directions he wore kakies that clung to his femine curves and a tight white shirt with a blue vest over it he was blushing at him and looked down when Sasuke went and looked him in the eyes. He was shoved onto the chair and to his delight the small blond was to they were staring at each other and both flinched when the needle was put in(ok if u ever saw the movie cry baby u know that he crys a single tear but for some odd reason I feel uncomfterble doing it) Sasuke smirked at the blond and whispered so only the blond could hear. "Dobe." Imeadeatly the blond blushed and was gently tugged out of the chair but the school goody too shoe Sai who was giving Sauske the look that said Back off he's mine and tugged the angelic blond away.

Naruto couldn't belive that the sex god himself had talked to him but he was a bit ticked knowing the first thing that Sasuke called him was dobe it made him a bit mad he decided right after school he would march up to Sasuke and give him a piece of his mind and a swift slap even though he knew it would be considered unedicet and he knew his quardian Iruka the head of the Kohan well known Edicate school would surly give him a good scolding for his behavior but that was the farthes thing from his mind at the moment.

BIG TIME SKIP

The bell signaling the end of school rang and already the demons where heading out and excitedly both groups were talking about certin events that would be happening today after school the rich demons where talking about the talent show that would be taking place at Naruto's house that his guardian had every year for the students and the poor demons where chattering about a big party down by the pound that Sauske's gardions would be having it would include at the end a huge bonfire and lots of alchole so everyone was really excited. Sasuke started to head toward his gang witch included Garra and neji who at the moment were making out fervently against his car, Temari who was flirting with Shikamaru, Dedria who was waving happly to Sasuke. Sasuke grinned at dedria and took a cigarett from the pack dedria held for him Dedria doesn't smoke at all he just holds onto Sauske's ciggarets for him.

Naruto was half listening to Sai and his friends as they rambled about how good their group would be at the Talent Show but he was more focused on Sasuke who was lighting the ciggaret and snikering at something temari said to him Naruto turned to Sai and politly excused himself and walked nervously over to the Gang of lower demons and stopped and stared at them nervously and finaly got the courage to speak.

"Um excuse me Sasuke?"

Sauske looked over his sholder and his ciggaret nearly fell out of his mouth his angel was right there and looked delicious when he was embarrassed. Everyone else in his gang stopped talking and looked over at his blond who blushed even deeper at everyone staring at him. Temari was the first one to break the scilence.

"Whats a pretty fox like you doing over here?" she tilted her head to the side with wonder. Shikamaru muttered to her something that she only heard then she turned back to the blond and smiled. "Sasuke me and the gang will be waiting in the car k." Sasuke who was barly paying attention just nodded his head and heard his car doors open and close he also heard the distinct noise of Negi moan knowing his car was ether going to be covered in man sex but at the moment he didn't care his eyes were clearly focused on the boy in front of him.

"What do your want dobe?" He asked and grinned at seeing the other boys bristle under the reaction of the name.

"Shut up you don't even know me so you have no right to give me that absurb name." the blond snapped back.

"So what's your name dobe?" Sasuke was still grining at this point seeing the very angry look the blond was giving him.

Well for your information my name is…

NARUTO!!

End of chapter 2 who could that be and why are the so mad at our cute little review please yay for the ones that did


	3. Chapter 3

AN aww hugs all the reviewers that replied I'm so happy I keep tearing up it's a little ridicules but I'm so happy I cant believe so many people enjoy this story even though some didn't review they still put me on there favs hurray

Naruto and Cry baby do not belong to me

CHAPTER 3

Good or bad

Naruto turned his head and saw Iruka pulled up behind him with a furious look on his face.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO THAT RAT SCALION lol I can see him saying that YOU GET IN THIS CAR THIS INSTANT WHAT WOULD YOUR POOR PARENTS SAY IF THEY SAW YOU TALKING TO THIS TRASH!!"

Naruto blushed and looked at his very upset guardian Sai was sitting in the back seat and scowled and said in a very stern voice. "Sasuke Uchia what are you doing with my future mate."

"Sai that is very uneduqit you still have to court Naruto awhile longer before you can speak of such things."

Sasuke scowled he didn't like the thought of his sweet angle being courted by such a freak. "Its very nice to see you Mr. iruka I don't rember his last name I heard about your talent show I can sing quiet well and wonder why me and my gang didn't get a invite to your talent show." Naruto blushed seeing his guardian bristle at the sweet tone. Sai snickered. "I bet your singing could only allure swine." Sasuke smiriked and watched as Naruto took his seat next to Iruka Sasuke swooped down and took Naruto's hand and gave a genital kiss to his hand Iruka and Sai looked horrified while Naruto blushed a deep shade of red that garra's hair couldn't match. Iruka huffed a bit and drove off with Naruto looking over his shoulder to watch Sasuke. Sasuke instantly saw a challenge and grin. "Gang we are going hunting for a fox." They yelled in delight seeing how happy there boss was and they speed off after Naruto not noticing a pissed off Sakura.

Back with Iruka.

"Iruka I don't see why cant I hang with them?"

"Now Naruto I know you are often very naïve but that boy is to dangours to hang with he hasn't exactly have the friendliest past he had some tragedy witch you do not need to affiliate yourself with those mongrels."

Naruto sighed and his white fox ears perked up hearing what sound like music he sat up straight and looked around and all he saw was a loading truck behind them but speeding down right after them was a black hot rod with flames I don't rember what car Johnny Depp drove in the movie It speed right up to the left side of them and hanging half way out of the window was Temari who was humming to the tune and singing along to it was sasuke who was staring right at Naruto note this may not be the right song but I couldn't rember it so here we go this song does not belong to me and had to be rewritten

__

I have a boyfriend

He says I'm his only one

We wanna get married

But were so young

So young

Can't marry no one

They say our love is

A teenage affection

But no one knows

Our hearts direction.

Temari was singing along with him and grinned seeing the blush that spread over Naruto's face

Sai was furious and stood up. "YOUR DEAD UCHIA YOUR FUCKING DEAD!!"

"SIT DOWN SAI." Yelled iruka. "YOU YOUNG MAN PLEASE MOVE AHEAD OF US." But sasuke kept singing.

__

So young

Can't marry no one

I'm I'm I'm so young

I'm I'm I'm so young

I'm I'm I'm so young

Can't marry no one

Up a head of them another car was heading straight towards them with sasuke not paying attention to the road as he still serenade to Naruto who started to panic for the safety of the wild wolf and franticly waved his arms to warn him.

__

Pretty soon now

I'll go to sea

Their father's baby

Will have seen the last of me

So young

Can't marry no one, no one

Can't marry no one

Can't marry no one

Can't marry no one

Can't marry no one

Can't marry no one

As the song ended the car in front of Sasuke's car was honking at him to move before they crashed Sasuke winked at naruto and speed up to swirv in front of Iruka and temari pulled into the car before the other one hit her they drove off laughing leaving a panicking Iruka, a pissed Sai, and a dazed Naruto.

Iruka pulled up to a very large Victorian mansion that load of the local rich demons where all ready waiting for there host to arrive so they could begin the talent show Iruka went in and pressed down his ruffled tux and told Naruto to go get ready and Sai headed over to his gang and gave them high fives. Naruto was pulled into the dressing room by a gaggle of giggling demonesses who were trying to get him into a very dressy pant and shirt outfit and he practice his breathing exercise. Iruka walked up to the stage and smiled while bring order to the packed room.

"Well hello every one to the Uzumaki school of edicate's talent show I know I seemed a bit flustered but that is because me and my son and his future mate were attacked by… lower demons."

A fluster of gossip swept through the room Sai was patted on the back by several of his friends congratulating him on the encounter and the fact he got away with no scratches. Iruka quickly settaled the panic stricken room down too.

"Don't worry no one was hurt its just they gave us such a shock but they did leave now rember what I taught you at this school when you do meet a lower demon. What do you do children?"

"Walk away with our noise in the air and our tail held high"

"Exactly now let the talent show begin."

AN I would like to thank my reviewers dray thoughts who u also rock my socks lol and also to dragonfire04 and shine who also is a fan of the movie lol I hope you guys keep up with the reviews love you guys lots also I will be at my moms for awhile so I wont be able to update for like mabey 3 days so yea ur just going to have to be patiant with love Sarah.


	4. Chapter 4

AN. Yea im back hurray you can all stop getting sad i just wasn't feeling well yeasterday and i barly could type but i knew i had to keep going for the fans this one is for all of you.

Chapter 4

(this scene takes place after the car scene with Sauske's gang)  
They speed up and dodged the truck and drove away heading to the Kohan's lover district. Garra finally pulled away from Neji and turned to face Sasuke.

"So Sasuke when did you start having taist for the finer life?" Neji snickered and tugged Garra back to his mouth for some more tounge wrestling.

"Yea that Naruto kid seems a bit high class for your taiste." pointed Temari.

"I like him I think he's cute." piped up Deidra.

"At least I know Deidra likes him and he isn't to high class for me he's just like the rest of us a wild boy waiting to come out, and have some fun." Sasuke took a left turn into the forest of Kohan it was a huge forest that in the middle had a huge round lake surrounding it were all the lower deamon's huts. One of the larger huts was where Itachi, Deidra, there 2 pups, Sasuke, and there 2 quardions Tsunsade and Jiraya. But the biggest building was the party pavilion deamons where allready their setting up pulling out the jukebox and tables surrounded the building and lights where being hung up while some deamons where setting up the stage.

They pulled up into a huge dirt area where other demons had parked their cars they all got out of the car and headed up to the pavilion area on the way up Sasuke kept getting asked by some of the other lower class demo nesses if he would escort them for tonight's dance and he declined everyone of them near the pavilion Sakura and her gang of friends where tanning but Sakura decided to do something different to attract the Uchia's attention she had gotten some scotch tape earlier and made his initials with them and put it on her inner thigh. One of her friends tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the front of the pavilion Sauske and his friends just had entered and she immediately shot up from her seat and sprinted over and on the way ripped the initials off leaving a bright red mark on her thigh she patted her hair down and her bunny ears up she soon stood in what she assume would be a erotic poise she had pushed her breast together to make them look bigger and stuck her thigh with the mark on it to the sideif you saw the movie you know what poise she is doing  
"Sasuke look I'm already marked as yours so why don't you pick me over these hussies."

"Fuck off Sakura." he barked and shoved passed her his gang laughing as they followed him leaving her gapping after them.

"How much?"

"For you Kiba 2000."

"WHAT THE FUCK TSUBASA KNOCK AT LEAST 500 OFF!"

"TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT KIBA OR GO WALK YOUR ASS TO WALLMART FOR A BETTER DEAL!"

"Fine but this damn dog collar better work the last one I bought broke."

Tsubasa was lounging on the couch drinking from her sake stash and was selling one of the many merchandises that she "made" to one of the family friends Kiba; his dog Akamaru was out in the front playing with Deidra's kids.

"What are you going to spend all that money on any way and don't pull off the shit saying it's for the young ones."

"half is for sake the other half gambling."

"Figures just don't go spending it all in one day." He soon exit the house and watched as Akamaru was giving the kids horsy rides he grinned and waved over Akamaru.

"Alright kiddies let him have a break he's still got to get use to heavy lifting."

"Awe do we have to?" wailed Lin she was the oldest of Deidra's 2 kids she had blond hair like her mother but black wolf ears like their father. As the oldest she was quiet bossy and loved to be spoiled.

Kei soon followed her off the dog he had short black hair and light brown fox ears; he didn't talk much and when he did he would do it with pictures that he drew.

"Are my kids giving you any trouble Kiba?" asked the perky voice of Deidra as him and the rest of the gang came up the path.

MOMMY!" screamed Lin while Kei was waving a picture of his mom in the air furiously. They came running at him jumping around him.

"We missed you mommy me and Kei were busy all day we played with Alkmaar and I beat gram gram again in cards, and Kei went out with uncle Jiraya.

Kei nodded furiously and waved a picture of him and Jiraya being chased out of the local bathing area.

"Aww I'm glad you guys are having fun while I'm at school I feel bad though cause I can't be with you."

"Don't worry daddy plays with us to."

"Yea speaking of which where is that sexy daddy of yours?"

"He's at the pavilion helping get ready for the party."

Sasuke walked up to the door of the house followed by the rest of the gang and opened it seeing Tsubasa leave the room and headed to the rotating bar that the had in the denthey had one in the movie

"Deidra, Sasuke come here I want to give you guys something."

They all followed her and looking around the room to see what they got.

"You know it's me and your uncles 10th anniversary today right that's why where having the party but me and your uncle decided to give you something nice for the both of you. Deidra I'm so happy that your giving Itachi his third child so me and Jiraya figured that you would need to put the new young en in a new bed since your 2 little brats broke the last 2 so we made it this."

She pulled a lever and coming down from the ceiling was a blue painted crib like hammock with miniature uchia fans as a mobile.

Deidra started to tear up and ran up to Tsubasa and gave her a hug.

"This is the best gift ever Tsubasa I love it." Tsubas hugged him back and smiled.

"But for you Sasuke we saved up a lot of money to give you this."

She walked over to the rotating bar and pulled the lever next to it, the lights flickered on and off as the mechanism slowly moved soon after the lights settled down sauske was staring at a red Harley-Davidson he gaped and the gang gasped.

"Gram this is the best thanks so much." he ran over to it and sat on top of it running his hand over the handle grinning like a maniac. And I know just where to go with it." he revved the engine and shouted over the roar of the motor.

"I FOUND MY MATE!" he howled and soon was out of the house heading toward the direction of upper Kohan his heart set on a little fox.

AN:I know this chapter was short then my previouse chapters but i have to work on my other story so yea if you want you could read that one to if you want don't forget to review people the more reviews the faster i update


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ahh with reviews from draythoughts and shine i could write a million chapters but i won't i wish i got more reviews thoughlooks down and kicks a nearby rock oh well i do enjoy getting there thoughts on my story mabey you guys could review my other story but i wont push my luck any way on with the story and again thanks for the reviews. Naruto and Cry-baby dont belong to me

Chaptor 5 Party hardy

Naruto was finaly dressed into his tight white tux that showed off his curvy bodyomg girly figure lol he was standing behind the stage currtains waiting for Sai and his gang to be done singing he would be doing a small number as well but for some odd reason he couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. but he knew he would get in big trouble with Iruka if he found out Naruto fancied him. Finaly Sai and his gang where done singing and was greated by a flurry of clapping girls all cooing over them Sai waved to them and pulled Naruto out from behind the curtain and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek for luck. Iruka stood up and started clapping furiously for Naruto as well as several other members of the audiance. He gulped and adjusted the mike signaling the piano player to start.

_My friends all know it_

_how i adore him_

_I've whispered to angles_

_What i'd do for him_

_He is the answer_

_To a teenage prayer_

He slowly began swaying his hips to the music and closed his eyes letting the image of Sasuke ingulf his imagination.

_He won't go steady_

_The crowd has told me_

_But I keep waiting_

_To have him hold me_

_Why won't you listen_

_To a teenage prayer?_

Sai was in his own little world at the time as he watched Naruto dance he imagened him naked with his legs spread wide begging to be taken, leaving him drooling abit.

_I await by the window_

_And chill when my thrill passes by_

_His kiss could send me to heaven_

_Into his arms I would fly._

Naruto looked at sai whose head was imeadly replace by Sasuke blowing him a kiss he blushed and looked down and continued to sing.

_My girlfreind Ino tells me he's lazy_

_But I know Ino loves him like crazy_

_He is the answer _

_To a teenage prayer_

_Yes _

_He is the answer _

_To a teenage prayer (_SIRENS) RRRRRRRAAARRRRRRRRR

All the quest started to panick and run around Naruto rolled his eyes and felt his hand be grabbed by Sai who led him under the table.

"Everyone please get into your positions."Yelled Iruka who hid under a near by table they all hid under furniture and waited till the siren died down. Iruka stood up and walked to the podium.

"It was only a drill there are no snakes attacking the village we are fine."But Iruka was interupted by the sound of a loud engine coming from the front yard some of the younger deamons ran over to the window to see what it was the girl deamons squealed in delight, and where giggling about a handslome boy outside. This perked Naruto's intrest and passed through to see for himself who it was.

Sure enough sitting on his bike was Sasuke with a lit ciggaret in his mouth, revving the engine to get attentionSasuke dosn't belive in door bells he faced the windo Naruto was looking through and smile when he saw him causing Naruto to blush and the girl deamons to giggle. Sai pushed his way to the front of the other window and growled.

"What's he doing here?" Iruka looked over Sai and let out a little gasp as he saw Naruto bolt towards the door to open it. Sai ran after him and soon half the guest followed.

Sasuke was stunned this place was huge it made his place look like a shack, Giant fountain and beautifull gardens surounded the front and what looked like a pool in the back. He finaly saw his angle who was staring at him through the window surrounded by a gaggle of girls. Sasuke grinned at him, and was delighted to see the blush it got out of his cute blond but frowned when he vanished from the window.

"Did i scare him off?"Thought Sasuke and waited till all of a sudden he heard a light click noise and turned his gaze to the front door. Standing their was his future mate who looked like an angle in the outfit he was wearing. Sasuke hopped off and walked up to Naruto who soon was followed by Sai, and what looked like half the party.

"Hey there dobe."

He grin got bigger as Naruto's blush grew deeper.

"Don't call me that teme."

"What are you doing here Uchia?" barked a very pissed Sai who grabed Naruto's sholder pulling him behind him protectivly.

"Im going to take my mate down to the lower distract and introduce him to the life of a real deamon."

Iruka finaly mannaged to squeez through holding a cup of coffie for some reason he felt a headache coming on and he would need the coffie to calm down he stood next to Sai and gave what he thought was a good glare, but found his coffie all over Sasuke's face he gasped at the sight and yelled at Sai.

"SAI THAT IS BEYOND RUDE AND WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOU BEING HERE MR. UCHIA.

"Well sir i was hoping if I could take Naruto to the lake it will be fun i want him to hear me sing."  
Naruto finaly mannaged to get out of the grip of 2 of Sai's members and rushed to Iruka's side shoving Sai out of the way.

"Please Iruka can i go I've been really good with school, and its not a school night can i please have one night of fun?" He begged giving the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. Iruka scowled and tryed to look away but naruto darted around to every side he turned to never letting the face off.

"But you'll ruin your outfitt Naruto."  
Naruto jumped letting a whoop out and ran to Sasuke who just got onto his bike, and revved up the engine as he hoped on.

"I'll take good care of him Mr. Iruka I promiss." Shouted Sasuke over his sholder as he drove off with Naruto holdin onto him. Leaving a very exhausted Iruka and a very vengfull Sai.

AN:OMG what is Sai going to do knowing Naruto is with Sasuke how will Sakura act when she sees the deamon that stole Sasuke's heart all that will be awnsered on the next chapter of Sasuke baby i will updat if i get 3 reviews so yea


	6. Chapter 6

AN: im back(gets smacked in the face by table falls over clutching bleeding head) god damn it im sorry take a break from writing and the fans go nuts forgive me. Anyway on with the story and thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 6

Suprise suprise.

They pulled up to the area the party was aready getting startted the deamons where dancing and chattering the area was beautifully litted with what appeared to be a million fire flys. Naruto was in aww the way Iruka described the lower distract he made it seem like it was run by giant rats and was in a sewar system.

"This is nothing like I imagened it." he whispered into Sasukes ear as they pulled into the parking area where Temari, Deidra, and Garra where waiting for Sasuke, and Naruto. Garra was staring at Naruto with a scowl.

"What are you wearing?"

"What?"

Temari snickered and pat Garra's head. "You'll have to excuse my brother he's not very well educated in the manners department and he can come off a bit rude." Naruto nodded and bowed politely to Temari as though signifing he sympathied with Temari. Garra scowled and grabbed Naruto causing Sasuke to frown as he watched Garra drag a confused Naruto to his den.

"Don't worry Garra isn't about to go and cheat on Neji with your boy." Temari grinned and patted Sasuke on the shoulder and steered him toward the stage. Speaking of getting ready so should we were going to be on in 20. Deidra sighed and followed them.

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a grand time Sakura was cranning her neck around the place trying to find Sasuke. "Where is he?" she muttered and scowled Tsubasa soon stood up on the stage shushing the crowed.

"Shut up you brats." She barked glaring at the hushing crowd. She grinned and waved her hand. "I would like to thank everyone for coming to my 10th aniversery party with my pervy husband Jiraya." Jiraya waved to the clapping audience some of the girls glared at him muttering about dragging little kids to the bath house. "Any way I would like to introduce you to the best band in the area staring Temari, Garra, Neji,and Deidra." Temari went to triangle Neji to base(not gutar base but base base) Garra sax and Deidra drums.

"And finaly introducing the radist wolf the king of demons the ladies man the leader of the deadliest gang in all of Kohan Sasuke." The crowed went wild especialy Sakura who clapped with such enthusiem but soon stopped when she stared in horror at who Sasuke was holding hands with. Naruto was wearing a tight black shot cut tanktop with matching black leather pants that hanged loosly on his hips. Sasuke was wearing a black leather jacket and some tight blue jeans(he is not wearing that jacket Johnny Depp wore.) and whispered something in Naruto's ear that made him blush he guieded him to wear Tsubasa and Jiraya were standing. Sakura was hissing at him as he walked by. Naruto gave her a confused look. Sasuke gave a wink towards Naruto and started to strum his guitar and began to sing.

_Well, all for one and all for one_

_And all we want is to have some fun_

_Owh, squares beware are of our property_

_Yeah, if you're lookn' to rumble_

_You're lookn' at me_

_'Cause I'm the king(King Cry-baby)_

_'Cause I'm the king (King Cry-baby)_

_Yeah I'm the king (King Cry-baby)_

_A king cry-baby with a tear in my eye_

_and if you mess with the king, you're gonna cry, baby cry_

_Baby cry, baby cry, baby cry wow!_

The deamons where going insane at this point howling with the music and dancing around Naruto was in aww he couldn't belive how good Sasuke's singing was; sure Sai was good but Sasuke was incredibel.

_Well, I was born on the wrong side of the tracks_

_In the backseat of a Cadillac_

_I had a cigarette before I could walk_

_And I was strummin' a guitar before I could talk_

_'Cause I'm the king (king cry-baby)_

_Yeah I'm the king (king cry-baby)_

_Oh I'm the king (king cry-baby)_

_A king cry-baby with a tear in my eye_

_If you mess with the king, you're going to Cry baby, cry_

_Baby cry, baby cry, baby cry._

Sakura was furious the whole time Sasuke was singing he never took his off Naruto she glared at Naruto. What did he have that she didn't. Fine I'll get his attention my self Sakura liffted her dress up a bit and tugged at her underwear and pulled it down. Naruto stared at her questionly and watched in shock as she threw it at Sasuke he gave a shudder as it landed near his foots and kicked it aside Naruto gave a questioning look who was this girl to Sasuke?

_Well, Im a lonly king who needs a queen_**( **Naruto and Sakura turned toward Sasuke immeadietly stopping there glaring contest)

_Yeah, you're the sweetes hunk of sugar that I've ever seen_

_Ain't got a ring or a crown for you_

_Well, if i had you'r love _

_I'd lose these cry-baby blues_

Sasuke streached his hand out and pulled Naruto on to the stage pulling him next to him sharing the mike.

(_He's the queen, he's the queen, he's the queen)_

Naruto began to sing into the mike blushing a bit.

_Well let people talk, I don't care_

_let me prove to you daddy that I ain't no square_

_duoet or however you spell it_

_You'll be my queen and I'll be you'r king_

_yea but if you leave my hive, you're gonna feel my sting_

_'Cause you're my queen _(_ Queen cry-baby)_

_You're the king(King cry-baby)_

_King and Queen (cry-cry-baby)_

_A king cry- baby with my queen by my side _

_and if you mess with us man, you're gonna cry, baby cry_

_Baby cry, baby cry, baby cry_

_cry baby cry, baby cry, baby cry_

_cry baby cry, baby cry, baby cry._

_A king cry- baby with my queen by my side _

_and if you mess with us man, you're gonna cry, baby cry_

_Baby cry, baby cry, baby cry_

_cry baby cry, baby cry, baby cry_

_cry baby cry, baby cry, baby cry._

The song ended and the crowed was going nuts Naruto had never sang like that before he was so use to the soft singing that he done but being with Sasuke was just bringing out the best him in more then one way

AN: Wooohoo i updated leave plenty reviews cause the next chapter is going to get SPICEY but i'll only update with the incouragement of your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:Yo im back any way thanks for the reviews though i didnt get that many but whatever. thanks any way on to the next chapter woot!

Chapter 7

The party finaly settaled down the deamons where out and about making out on the dance floors. Naruto and Sasuke found a secluded area near a large tree. Sasuke set out a blanket so him and naruto could lay together. Naruto sat down and stared up at the sky it was getting very cloudy with signs of a thunder storm aproaching; all of a sudden he felt lips attached to his neck he whimpered a bit as he felt Sasuke leave light butterfly kisses on his neck Sai had always been gentle never to go very far with Naruto but sometimes Naruto craved the lust that only one could recive with certin touches. Sasuke wasn't sure what had come over him one minute him and Naruto where cuddling the next he was trying to devour him whole he couldn't controll himself he pushed Naruot on the ground and kissed him. Naruto whimpered these kisses where also alot diffrent then Sai's kisses they weren't the gentle kisses ether these were the ones filled with passion Naruto couldnt hold himself up when kissing him and colapse completly to the blanke let Sasuke devoure him. The rain started to come down gently they ignored it and continued to make out Sasuke started to tug Naruto's shirt up a bit the rain glistened on his lean frame that lust soon clouded Sasuke's eyes. They kissed more deeply there toungs battling for dominace leaving naruto panting for more. The rain soon started to come down harder and thunder could be heard in the distantce, but that didn't discourage them. Sasuke was in a freanzy at this point he wanted Naruto so badly he could practicly feel the heat radieating off the other boy. The thunder grew louder as more clothes started to come off. Soon the storm was over there heads and Naruto was only left in his boxers as was Sasuke. Naruto leaned up on one arm and reached up to Sasuke to pull him down when a streak of lightning crashed down hitting the tree causing a large branch to come crashing down near them. Sasuke's eyes seem to widen in pure rage at this point and shoved Naruto away.

"Fuck i hate lightning!" roared Sasuke standing up and looking around as rage filled him.

"Sasuke whats the matter?"

"Everything is the fucking matter."

Your not making any seince.

Well ill telly you so it does.

Sasuke grabed Naruto by the wrist and pulled him up to his feet causing Naruot to flinch from the pain.

"Sasuke your hurting me."

"And how do you think i feel seeing the very thing that killed my parents."

"W-what?"

"Thats right lightening killed my parents"

"They where killed in the electric chair?!"

"Yea my dad was the alphabit bomber(an: lol yea im going with the movie here so don't freak out)."

"That was all over the news there were bombings at the air port the barber shop and even gasp the ramon stand."

"Yea that was my dad. Every night i would hear him talk in his sleep near my room. 'A B C D'."

"But your mom."

"She tried to stop him but they killed her too."

"Sasuke Im so sorry."

Up the hill Sai and his gang where distroying the vehicals in the parking lot getting there revenge on the ones who took Naruto away. One of Sai's freinds tapped him on the sholder and pointed behind Sai to Sasuke's motor cycle.

Deidra was happly cuddling with Itachi as they both watched there children run around the pavilion playing tag with one another. All of a sudden Deidra saw a blazing light come teetering down the hill at full speed he turned to look and gasped in horror it was Sasuke's bike and it was on fire. Itachi and him watched as a whole gang of higher deamons came down the hill after the bike yelling war calls. Itachi whistled and prayed his little brother would hear.

Sasuke was cuddling with Naruto trying to calm him down after confessing his past to him. He heard a loud pitch whistle and knew the gang was in trouble. He stood up and pulled his clothes on; leaving a very confused Naruto behind. Naruto soon pulled his clothes back on and ran to the pavilion just in time to see an all out war. Lower class deamons and higher class deamons in an all out fist fight but what shook Naruto most was to see the burnt remains of what appeard to be Sasuke's motorcycle which Sasuke was standing over. Sasuke let out an angrey roar and charged at Sai who just entered the pavilion area and soon the two where punching each other. Deidra was knocking out some of the other deamons out with a shovel and his kids where using homemade slingshots on others. Itachi was trying to fight off a larger deamon while the rest of the gang where in there own little fights. Naruto felt all of a sudden a great swell of respect for the lower deamons and felt he needed to help he started to run but soon bumbed into someone he looked to see who he ran to and realized it was Sakura who was crying in the mud, he reached his hand out to help her. She looked up to the outstreached hand and whimpered.

"But im having Sasuke's baby."

And Naruto felt his heart break.

AN yea cliff hanger and for the Sakura haters back off or i wont update lol anyway if you saw the movie shh secreat dont ruin it for the ones who havnt but rember i changed it up a bit so it might not be the same as the movie rember that BWAHAHAHA any way review


	8. Chapter 8

YO im back and ready to update sorry it took so long i just wasn't feeling the passion like i normaly would it might be the lack of reviews so don't be so suprised if i dont put as much umph in this chapter or that it might be shorter then normal but whatever anyway on with the story.

Chapter 8

Naruto finally pulled away from Sakura his heart still breaking as he ran as fast as he could away from her and made it in time to see Sasuke give Sai a good right hook as he ran to his bike. Naruto was running to Sasuke to ask him if what the girl said was true that he already had another girl but he felt his hand get tugged and looked down to see a bleeding Sai holding onto his hand. Naruto please come back. Naruto stared down at Sai and felt his heart strings being tugged at even though he felt he had a great connection with Sasuke Sai still was his first boyfriend and couldn't stand to see anyone hurt.

Sasuke ran up to his bike and stared at it as the last of the flames went out now leaving a charred up motorcycle he reached out and touched it still feeling the molten heat radiating off it. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see where Naruto went and his eyes immediately turned red as he saw Naruto holding Sai's hand he was furious and hopped on to the bike and revved it and was relieved that the engine still worked he road at full speed to where Naruto was his eyes spinning furiously seeing the boy he confessed his inner most secrets to with the bastard that ruined his night with him. He stopped next to Naruto who looked quiet scared at Sasuke's eyes.

GET ON! He roared

No Naruto stay I love you. Whimpered Sai.

Naruto felt his hand tugged forcefully out of Sai's and sitting behind a furious Sasuke who moved away from Sai who was yelling after them. They didn't get that far cause the police arrived and was blocking Sasuke's only escape.

The lower class demons males and females/ ukes where forced into separate police trucks chanting for there freedom Sasuke was struggling trying to get to a very stunned Naruto who was being put into the other truck with the girls and Deidra.

Wait Naruto's with me hollered Sai who was standing near the paramedics who where checking out his bloody noise.

HE BELONGS TO ME. Barked Sasuke. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and yelled. SASUKE WHO WAS THE GIRL AT THE PERFORMANCE WHO IS SHE TO YOU.

SHE MEANS SHIT TO ME NARUTO YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING. Shouted Sasuke in a last attempted who was finally got fully pulled in with the door slamming shut.

They finally made it to the court room sitting at the stand was a man with grey hair sticking out with a scarf rapped around his lower face and a eye patch covering his left eye he was at the moment reading an orange book and finally looked up when he heard many angry screaming voices entering the court room his eyebrow arched when he saw a horde of people pile in and let out a huff of disappointment knowing he couldn't continue reading till he got this over with he set it down and watched as the people entered in screaming and yelling.

Itatchi and Deidra came in first with there children being dragged in by a furious cop who was trying to keep his distance from there kicking feet soon Temari came in followed by Neji and Garra who were trying to get to each other apparently the fight got Garra all riled up and Neji wanted to finally ram into his tight little raccoon. Tsunade and Jiraya soon followed hissing at the cops furiously and lastly came in Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke reached over to Naruto and tried to stroke his cheek to reassure his lover things would be fine but one of the cops gave his hand a quick slap causing Sasuke to hiss furiously at the cop. Naruto looked down he was still unsure of the events that just took place and the image of Sakura swam through his head still. Kakashi sighed and twirled his gavel between his fingers and stared at the bunch with a sigh he noticed the door open and in enter the witnesses and other bystanders who would be watching what would happen he immediately perked up at the sight of a very nervous looking black haired man with a scar on his noise he grinned and set the gavel down.

Now what do we have here. He asked one of the cops near by how handed a report to Kakashi. He opened it and scanned the pages and set the document down. Are the parents of the kids in the room? Iruka stood up along with Temari and Garra's dad with there other brother while Negi's uncle stood up. Good he said with a grin and read out loud. Temari and Garra you both were at an underage party where alcohol was being served and therefore shall be under the watch of your guardian and not allowed near any of the members standing up here with you. Garra immediately let out a roar and reached out towards Neji who tried to grab him as the 2 where dragged over to there dad who was scowling at them. Come on you 2 your in so much trouble. GARRA Howled Neji. Neji Hyuga Neji looked toward Kakashi with hatred in his eyes. Same punishment for you to. Neji was furious and jumped toward Kakashi trying to attack him only to get slammed downed by 4 policemen and dragged toward his uncle who was shaking his head at him. Deidra and Itatchi. Deidra walked forward nervously with Itatchi holding his hand. You 2 are bad parents you know that right. Muttered Kakashi you will both lose your children who will be placed in foster care. Deidra broke down in tears and Itachi yelled at the Child care lady dragged his 2 children away as they kicked and scream trying to reach towards there parents. Iruka watched horrified and dreaded what would happen to Naruto. Tsunade and Jiraya Sasuke watched as his guardians stepped forward looking nervous. You shall be charged with 2 grand to pay for the hospital bill for one Sai. That's all we have your honor whimpered Tsunade who realized she may have to sell her booze stash to help pay for the bills up ahead. Jiraya patted her shoulder and hugged her as she was pulled to the side. Would Naruto Uzumaki please step forward. Naruto nervously up at the judge and waited to hear what punishment he was going to receive. Iruka immediately ran up to the front and stood near the door and waited to hear. Kakashi saw the man run up when Naruto was called and smiled realizing the boy was something special to this man and looked down to the file again to see that Naruto had just been a witness. Your free. Naruto nearly fell over with shock. Iruka sighed as the cuffs where removed form Naruto as he made is way toward Iruka he waited to see what would become of the boy who stole his heart. Sasuke Uchia you are under the charges for assault and for disturbing the upper class Demons of Konan so there fore I charge you to be put into juvie then transferred to jail till you reach the age of 30 Sasuke felt like his life ended as he felt the tug of the guards pulling him toward the door. Naruto let a yell of horror and ran toward Sasuke. NARUTO WAIT FOR ME. Yelled Sasuke as he tried to reach out to grab Naruto's hand. Naruto started to cry hysterically and screamed. SASUKE SASUKE!


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Yea I know I should be updating for my like 3 reviews I got thanks loyal readers but i got a brainstorm of a new story I tried to write it but it came out really bad so i though y not put a challenge out there for my loyal readers your challenge is to write a robin hood based naruto fic the disney one people you know the one with the fox and stuff sasuke will be robin hood and his brother and him steal from the rich and stuff and i want deidra and naruto to be there love intrest and orochimaru to be the bad guy yea and im not sure if i want the sakura thing so do what you want so i leave my dream in your hands people go make me happy and i also am writing the next chaptor if your wondering and sorry to the one reviewer who critized my spelling its a bit late for a beta the story is more then half way over so suck it up like everyone else keep up with the reviews everyone


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke was being dragged to the juvie center with paparazzi all around him finding out the famous ABC's bombers son was also going to jail was the biggest news seince the excution he tried to make them stop moving him by digging his heel into the ground but they still were able to move him. Near the Center a pink haired bunny summoned over several members of the paparazzi and whispered to them.

You won't belive the news you guys are going to get.

They looked eagered and ready to hear what she had to say Sakura ushered them down to where Sasuke was as he tried to make several attemps at biting off some of the other demons arms. Sakura wrappered her arms around the furious demon and said to all the flashing cameras and microphones.

Sasuke and I are getting married and I also am carring his child.

Sasuke went even more paler and hissed.

You fucking bitch Naruto is the one I want not you so don't fucking touch me.

Sasuke shoved past her but the cameras still focused on the bunny. When did this happen ma'am? Will you wait for your husband? When did he propose? Sakura grinded and turned to awnser there questions.

Before the fight after his performance of professing his undying love to me he pulled me aside and asked me to marry him." she lifted her finger showing off one of Sasuke's rings and rubbed her belly. He want's this child to have the life he never had. The cameras where going off like mad at this point some of the others ran up after Sasuke as he was being shoved into the building. Sasuke how does it feel to be put in the same jail your dad went to when he was younger. Great I've never been more happy in my life. He barked as he was finaly shoved fully in and was greeted with the sight of several guards. They stripped his clothes off and shoved them into a bin Sasuke started to take his rings off when he noticed one of them was missing he figured it must of came off during the fight and shrugged it off after all losing that ring wasn't going to cause him any problems right.

Morning came and Naruto was still in his outfit he wore the night before his eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying he had done the night before images of Sasuke rotting in prison filled his head and it was driving him insane not knowing what his lover was up to he sat up and turned on the radio trying to take his mind off last nights previous events. A song was being played as he wandered over to his dresser and started to pull out clothes for today he pulled out a orange t-shirt and was half way pulling the black shirt off when he heard the radio.

The scene at the jailhouse last night could only be described as a circus when Uchia Sasuke was dragged in after a gang fight took place up at Kohan forest area as Sasuke was being dragged in his fiance and mother of his child Sakura Haruno was there to comfort him in his time of need when asked about his future child Sasuke had this to say. Great I've never been more happy in my life. Naruto let out a roar and ran over to the radio yanked off his bed side table and threw it at the mirror hanging over his dresser tears poured down his face how could he have belived Sasuke when he said he loved him and him alone Sakura had been right all along and Sasuke had proven that with his radio interview just now.

Iruka was downstairs at the moment sipping at his tea looking at the front page of the newspaper that showed a image of Sakura snd Sasuke outside of the jail house she was showing off what appeared to be one of many of Sasuke's rings the title of the story was. LOVE FOUND IN THE GANG WARS.

"Oh dear."

He set the paper down with a sigh rubbing his temple when he heard the sound of a roar and a lound smash fearing that Naruto may had put himself in danger he ran up stairs and open the door to Naruto's room. He found his god son curled up in his bed sobbing. Iruka ran over to Naruto to comfort him as Naruto wailed about the hatred he felt toward Sasuke.

AN REVIEW PEOPLE OR I WONT UPDATE


	11. Chapter 11

AN yes i update but a author that said they would update(DRAYTHOUGHTS) if i did better keep there promise

Naruto was furious and upset Iruka tried to console him but nothing he said seemed to comfort poor naruto's heart. As he was trying to get Naruto to not break anymore of his items they heard music being played outside Naruto ran to his window balcony and looked down in the street there standing with his gang surrounded by news reporters was Sai serenading Naruto to come down stairs. Naruto felt a little flutter in his heart realizing that sai was still going to be with him after all the trouble he had been put through and quickly ran down the stairs and out the front door into the waiting arms of Sai. Sai smiled down and Naruto and whispered in his fuzzy ear letting his cold breath brush against his fuzzy ear. "I forgive you."

Iruka finally made it down the stairs to the front door and had a half smile for some weird reason he felt like this picture wasn't right someone else was suppose to be holding Naruto.

back at juvi

"HEY SASUKE YOUR BOY IS ON THE RADIO! Howled Kiba over to a very irritated Sasuke who just finished his 20th license plate when he heard Kiba shout immediately he jumped over some converbelts and shoved some of the other inmates out of the way to hear what Naruto had to say.

"Mr. Uzumaki where you scared at the fight last night?"

"Just a bit but it's not like I've seen ones before just never that big."

" How do you feel about the open relation ship between Mr. Uchia and Miss. Haruno?

Sasuke scowled Naruto would of coarse laugh the reporter of and claim his love for Sasuke diminishing Sakura in an instant but the answer Naruto gave wasn't what he ever wanted to hear.

"I hope there very happy together." Snapped Naruto you could almost feel the anger radiating through the radio at the reporter. "They deserve each other." Sauske could hear a snickering background and pushed is already pressed ear to the radio to listen. Mr. Sai do you have a comment on the matter?" "Yes have fun in jail Uchia now if you reporters don't mind me and Naruto have a performance to get ready for which will be held at the grand opening of Konan Amusement…They never did hear the rest as Sauske had at this point was smashing it against the wall roaring the other demons backed off at the intense heat the Uchia was giving off. That fucker is so dead how dare he take what's mine. Howled Sasuke was at this point done beating the unfixable radio and was chucking license plates this way and that the guards came in and had to hold him down. "That's it Uchia solitary confinement for you now."

AN Hurray I updated no I don't rember the rest of the movie damn it but i will in a min and review


End file.
